wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Testament dziwaka/II/07
| autor=Juliusz Verne | autor1= | sekcja=Część II | sekcja2=Rozdział | poprzedni= | następny= | adnotacje= | tłumacz= | stopka= }} 1}} VII. W domu przy ulicy South Halstedt. — Synu mój, ty tu dzisiaj! Co cię sprowadza tak niespodziewanie?... — zawołała pani Réal, biegnąc naprzeciw swojego jedynaka, który ukazał się wraz z Tomym niosącym kuferek, we drzwiach swego mieszkania, przy South Halstedt str. — Wierzyć mi się nie chce, że to ty naprawdę... — Ja, mateczko, ja we własnej osobie, zdrów i wesół jak zawsze! — odpowiedział młody malarz, całując czule swą matkę ukochaną. — Rada jestem, że cię widzę, bardzo rada, tylko sądziłam żeś daleko od Chicago, bo gdzieżeś to miał być teraz?... — Gra przeznaczyła mi ostatnio Richmond, lecz zatęskniłem za tobą, a że Chicago miałem po drodze, i że to dziś dopiero 1 czerwca, więc zdecydowałem się spędzić w domu tych kilka dni wolnych. — Dobre z ciebie dziecko... O, jakżebym pragnęła, żeby się ta gra już zakończyła. — A ja!... — Ale zakończyła na twoją korzyść... — Naturalnie, i jestem tego tak pewny, jakbym już trzymał w ręku miliony naszego Hypperbona — rzekł Maks z wesołym śmiechem. — Ty zawsze tylko żartujesz, a ja mówię seryo. Ale siadaj, zaraz nam podadzą gorące śniadanie. Głodny jesteś pewnie? — Jak wilk z lasu! Jadę prosto ze stanu Wyoming, gdzie otrzymałem depeszę Tornbrocka. Prawda, że wcale nie zły jest dla mnie ten ostatni rzut kości. Punktów ośm dodanych do poprzednich dwudziestu ośmiu, to Stan Illinois, więc podwajam je, i otrzymuję czterdziestą czwartą przedziałkę, to znaczy Stan Wirginii, miasto Richmond. Ale ja ci to powtarzam, co niezawodnie znane ci już z gazet. — Niemniej jest mi przyjemnie posłyszeć teraz jeszcze z ust twoich. A więc masz kilka dni wolnych?... — Do 12-go czerwca, i czas ten zamierzam spożytkować na wykończenie dwóch płócien, do których staranniejsze przygotowałem szkice; jeden widok z okolic Fort-Riley, drugi z Parku Narodowego. — I oddasz je na wystawę? — Tak zamyślam, a będzie to najpewniejsza moja wygrana, bo że spieniężę je dobrze, ani wątpię o tem. Przecież nie napróżno wie o mnie teraz cała Ameryka. Stałem się sławny, mateczko! O, nietyle jeszcze jako artysta, lecz jako pierwszy partner przesławnej gry — dodał żartobliwie. Tak rozmawiali matka z synem, spożywając śniadanie, przy którem służył Tomy, uszczęśliwiony również powrotem do domu, i cieszący się nadzieją, że skoro tylko pan jego stanie się bogatym, spełni swą obietnicę, kupując go na swą własność. Biedny Tomy! Jemu wolność obywatela w wolnej Ameryce tak niedogodną była, jak niewygodnem komuś jest zbyt obszerne ubranie. Ponieważ przez czas swej podróży artysta zajęty prawie wyłącznie swą sztuką, mało zaglądał do gazet, pozostało mu nieledwie obcem obecne położenie jego współpartnerów. — Jakże oni teraz stoją wszyscy, kto posunął się najdalej? — pytał. — Najlepiej poznasz to z mapy rozłożonej na stole w mym pokoju; więc przejdźmy tam, a dam ci jeszcze niektóre objaśnienia. — Oh! — zawołał Maks, pochylając się nad mapą Stanów Zjednoczonych, na której różnych punktach zatkniętych było siedm kolorowych chorągiewek, więc to nasze są barwy! Ale dla mnie to jeszcze rzeczy prawie niezrozumiałe. Kogoż naprzykład przedstawia ta niebieska chorągiewka? — To barwa Toma Crabba, który 3l maja wysłany został do czterdziestej siódmej przedziałki, Stan Pensylwania. — Sądzę, że dla tego bezdusznego stworzenia rzecz to obojętna, ale jego opiekun, może być najzupełniej zadowolony; położenie świetnie! A czyja ta barwa czerwona? — Nieznanego X. K. Z. — Przedziałka czterdziesta szósta, obwód Kolumbia. — Przoduje nam również. I nic dotychczas o nim nie wiadomo? — Pozostał, jak z początku okryty tajemniczością, a szczęście sprzyja mu szczególniej. — Więc on teraz w stolicy państwa, w Washingtonie. — Czy już tam jest, nikt zapewne nie wie; nic go też jeszcze nie nagli, czasu ma dosyć, a podróż niedaleka, chyba, że chciałby zwiedzić miasto, jeśli go dotychczas nie zna. Poznać Washington, czyż to nie warto trochę trudu? Wszakże to stolica całego Zjednoczonego Państwa, miasto pięknie położone wśród wzgórz nad zlewem rzek Potomac i Anacostia, a bogate, jak żadne inne w przepyszne budowle, z łatwą komunikacyą z morzem przez zatokę Chesapeake. A jako w rezydencyi prezydenta życie podwójnem bije tam tętnem, tworząc punkt zborny politycznego i narodowego ruchu, Wznosi się też Washington ciągle, chociaż powoli i nie będąc wcale fabrycznem, liczy przeszło dwakroć pięćdziesiąt tysięcy ludności. Jeżeli więc siódmy partner nie znał do owej pory stolicy swego kraju, stanie przedewszystkiem pełen zachwytu przed wspaniałym Kapitolem, górującym nad całem miastem, ze wzgórza nad rzeką Potomac. Jest on jednym z najświetniejszych pomysłów amerykańskiej architektury, właściwie bowiem trzy olbrzymie budynki łączy żelazna kopuła z wielkim posągiem Ameryki u szczytu. Każdy z tych gmachów ma swe przeznaczenie; tu odbywają się posiedzenia Senatu, tam Izb deputowanych, w trzecim zebrania Kongresów. A jak imponujący jest zewnętrzny ich widok z perystylem o podwójnej kolumnadzie, tak niemniej bogate są liczne sale, zdobne w płaskorzeźby i freski oraz posągi ludzi zasłużonych. Zboczywszy od Kapitolu na Bulwary, łatwo odnaleść w sąsiedztwie gmachu Skarbu państwa i różnych ministerstw pałac prezydenta, o dość stosunkowo skromnym wyglądzie, znany wszakże światu całemu pod nazwą: „Białego domu.” A jeszcze dalej nad wodami Potomacu, ponad zielenią parkową jaśnieje kuty z jednego bloku białego marmuru, na 157 stóp wysoki obelisk, wzniesiony ku czci nieśmiertelnych zasług i sławy generała Washingtona. Nikt też bezwątpienia, kto jest w tem mieście nie zaniedba poznać rzadkiej piękności gmachu Zarządu Poczt, całego z marmurów, w stylu starożytnym. A ileż godzin przyjemnych i pouczających spędzić można w bogatych muzeach przyrodniczych i etnograficznych, w sławnej instytucyi „Smithsonian,” lub wreszcie w galeryach sztuk pięknych, gdzie złoto Nowego Świata dozwoliło zgromadzić cenne okazy pendzla i dłuta artystów starej Europy. Żaden też dobry patryota nie pominie arsenału, przy którym wznosi się kolumna ku pamięci marynarzy amerykańskich, poległych w walce morskiej w pobliżu Algeru, kolumna, na której widnieje groźbą tchnący napis: „Zabitym przez Anglików.” Jeżeli zaś klimat obwodu Kolumbii zajmującego dawne siedziby Tuskazarów i Monakanów, zaliczony jest do najzdrowotniejszych, to życie w stolicy uprzyjemnia jeszcze niezmiernie wzorowy porządek i czystość przy tak wyjątkowo bogatem zadrzewieniem, że zliczywszy drzewa na alejach bulwarowych, przy różnych gmachach publicznych jak Hotelu Inwalidów, uniwersytecie Howarda i wielu innych, oraz w parkach i na cmentarzach, otrzymano poważną sumę sześćdziesięciu tysięcy sztuk. A jeśliby X. K. Z. nie żałował trudu w poznaniu stolicy, zapewne pospieszyłby też z patryotyczną pielgrzymką do pobliskiego Mount Vernon, gdzie stowarzyszenie dam, czuwa nad utrzymaniem w porządku domu, w którym generał Washington spędził większą część swego życia i w którym też umarł w 1799 roku. Czy wszakże ostatni partner gry Hypperbona był już w stolicy, czy też jak Maks Réal zatrzymał się po drodze w Chicago, nie donosiło żadne pismo. — A ta chorągiewka żółta, w Stanie Kentucky? — pytał malarz, badający w dalszym ciągu obecne położenie gry. — To jest znak Heleny Nałęczówny, której niebawem nowy rzut kości inne miejsce przeznaczy. — Co to za sympatyczna panienka! Jeszcze mam żywo w pamięci śliczną jej twarzyczkę, zawstydzoną i zarumienioną na ceremonii sławnego pogrzebu, a następnie na estradzie Auditoryum. Z całego serca życzę dla niej ostatecznej wygranej. — A coby wtenczas dla ciebie zostało? — Dla mnie? albo ja wiem... A co mówisz matko, gdybyśmy wspólnie wygrali tę partyę... — Czyż to możebne?... — Może i nie — ale różnie się przecież plecie na tym Bożym świecie. Pani Réal zadumała się chwilę. Życzliwość jej Maksa dla piątej partnerki nie pierwszy raz ujawniła się przed nią. — Ha, co Bóg da — pomyślała, głośno zaś rzekła: — A ta zielona chorągiewka nie zaciekawia cię wcale? — Ta, która powiewa nad dwudziestą drugą przedziałką? Właśnie na nią patrzałem, czyje to godło? — Dziennikarza Kymbala. — Dzielny, pełen energii człowiek i jak słyszałem umiejętny podróżnik. — Trybuna codziennie pomieszcza jego korespondencye. — Które muszą być zajmujące dla czytelników, bo z tak dalekich podróży zdolne jego pióro na brak tematu skarżyć się nie może. — Tak, z tem wszystkiem wszakże nie bardzo on w grze dotychczas posunięty. — To nic nie znaczy; jednym szczęśliwym rzutem jeszcze wszystkich wyprzedzić może. — Ależ czyja to chorągiewka stoi smutnie dotychczas na czwartej przedziałce! — Hermana Titbury. — Ach, tego wstrętnego skąpca! Toż on dopiero musi być zły wobec takiego niepowodzenia... — Mnie go też żal, szczerze żal. Pomyśl tylko, na dwa rzuty zaledwie cztery punkta! a co za podróż przy tem! i owa kara pieniężna i więzienie w Calais — fatalizm prawdziwy go prześladuje — mówiła zacna pani Réal, nie wiedząc dotychczas nic o kradzieży, jakiej padł ofiarą lichwiarz w Salt Lake City. — Już ja nie mam tak dobrego serca, jak ty, mateczko, i przyznaję, że Titburom najmniej powodzenia życzę. Niechby nawet jeszcze raz trzeci, dwa tylko otrzymali punkta, niechby ich to zaprowadziło np. do Niagary i zmusiło do opłaty tysiąca dolarów. — Jesteś okrutny... — Bo ty nie wiesz pewnie, matko, że to są niegodni lichwiarze, którzy niejednę łzę biedaka mają na sumieniu. — Jeszcze by też brakowało, aby do ich worka pełnego złota spłynęły miliony Hypperbona!... Ale powiedz mi, dla czego nie widzę tu chorągiewki sławnego Urricana? — Bo i jemu się nie szczęści i jeśli zdąży powrócić na czas do Chicago z Doliny Śmierci w Kalifornii, rozpocznie grę na nowo... — Twarda to konieczność dla oficera marynarki, gdy zmuszony jest zwinąć swój pawilon. A cóż to za burza złości szaleć dokoła niego musiała... Ale wiesz, mateczko, że jednak dziwną myśl miał ten Hypperbone, ukrywając nazwisko ostatniego partnera; i niech mi kto powie jaki mógł mieć w tem cel? Podobne kombinacye, jak cała ta gra, tylko w głowie takiego dziwaka jak on powstać mogły. Tą słuszną uwagą zakończył artysta pierwszą, dłuższą rozmowę w tym przedmiocie, odkąd pracując pilnie w swem atelier, rzadko nawet myślą wracał do swej roli partnera. Że jednak pani Réal nie miała tej obojętności i w dalszym ciągu śledziła grę, więc nie omieszkała też powiadomić go o trzech następnych rzutach kości. Najpierw więc Titbury dnia 2-go czerwca otrzymał dziewiętnastą przedziałkę, czyli Stan Louiziany; a wiadomo, że fatalna ta przedziałka odpowiada w Grze gęsi „hotelowi,” w którym gracz pozostaje bezczynny przez ciąg dwóch kolejnych rzutów wszystkich współpartnerów. Dnia 4-go czerwca Kymbale skazany został na nową daleką podróż do północnej Dakoty, przedziałka trzydziesta trzecia. Wreszcie nie obcą mu pozostała równie niepomyślna gra Heleny Nałęczówny. Przyjąwszy dość obojętnie dwie pierwsze wiadomości, nie ukrywał Maks przed swą matką, jak szczerze zmartwił się niepowodzeniem piątej partnerki. — Więzienie, to już najgorsze ze wszystkiego, co partnera spotkać może. Nawet Dolina Śmierci Urricana, nawet Hotel Titburego, niczem są w porównaniu z tem szkaradnem więzieniem, w którem biedaczka może posiedzieć aż do zakończenia gry. Gdyby mi wolno było ją zastąpić, uczyniłbym to zaraz... Ponieważ jednak przepisy gry nie dozwalały żadnego zastępstwa, więc Réal wyruszył 4-go czerwca do przeznaczonego mu Richmond. Uczynił to nawet tym razem dość chętnie, czując się znużonym nieustannemi wizytami reporterów pism miejscowych, od których opędzić się nie miał już sposobu. Lecz mimo, że przyrzekł matce jechać jaknajprostszą drogą, pozwolił sobie na małe zboczenia, z czego usprawiedliwia się zaraz w pierwszym do niej liście, dzieląc się równocześnie wrażeniami tej podróży. Oto co pisze: Richmond 11 czerwca. Droga mateczko! Nareszcie jestem u celu! Niestety, nie u tego jeszcze, któryby zakończył całą tę grę głupią, ale u tego, jaki mi przeznaczył mój trzeci rzut kości. Pospieszam ci o tem donieść, abyś nie była w próżnej obawie o los istoty, którą miłujesz nad wszystko, i która ci tę miłość całem sercem odwzajemnia. Nie będę cię nudził opisem każdej miejscowości przez jaką przejeżdżałem, byłoby to zbyt monotonne, ogólnie bowiem miasta fabryczne, podobne są do siebie jak komórki w plastrze miodu. Wybiorę tylko rzeczy najgodniejsze naszej uwagi. Pożegnawszy cię, jechałem zrazu pobrzeżem jeziora Michigan. Już to w ogóle ani Unia, ani Kanada na brak jezior skarżyć się nie może , i nie raz patrząc na ten nadmiar wód stojących, myślę sobie; dla czego też Francya, posiadająca ich tak mało, nie zakupi ich w części jakiejś, tak jak kupiła od nas Louizianę w l803 roku?... Z początku podążałem tą samą drogą, jaką spieszył Kymbale do Niagary; dopiero od Cleweland zwróciłem się na południo-wschód, aby zatrzymać się na krótko w Warren, ważnym punkcie Stanu Ohio. Jest to przedewszystkiem kraina nafty. Na całej przestrzeni nie ujrzysz nic prócz rusztowań do studzień podziemnych, prócz machin, świdrów i podjazdowych kolejek; a wszędzie tak owa nafta czuć się daje swym przykrym zapachem, tak nią powietrze jest przesiąknięte, iż zdaje się, że wystarczyłoby potrzeć zapałkę, aby dokoła wybuchły płomienie. Cóż tu za porównanie z poetycznemi łąkami Far-Westu, albo dzikiemi dolinami Wyomingu. Piękny jest przemysł, piękniejszą sztuka, ale najpiękniejszym wdzięk przyrody!... Z Warren, po przebyciu granicy Ohio, wkroczyliśmy do Pensylwanii, gdzie pierwszym ważniejszym punktem jest Pittsburg, zwany też miastem dymiącem, bowiem przemysł żelazny tak jest tam rozwinięty, tyle tam sterczy kominów fabrycznych, że chociaż rury podziemne odprowadzają bardzo daleko wywiązujące się szkodliwe gazy, wszystko jest czarne od sadzy, i wystarcza parę godzin pobytu, by wyglądać, jak kominiarz. Postawiłem wieczorem szklankę z czystą wodą na oknie, a nazajutrz miałem atrament! Tą właśnie mięszaniną piszę teraz do ciebie, kochana matko... Jadąc dalej mijałem na prawo i na lewo liczne miasta i miasteczka. Wszędzie ta sama gorączkowa, hałaśliwa praca fabryczna. Niedługo bodaj nawet drzewa będą tu metalowe, łąki z filcu, a wybrzeża z opiłków żelaza!... I to się nazywa postępem!... Miałem jednak kilka godzin przyjemnych w przejściu przez Alleghany. Góry to malownicze, dzikie niekiedy, najeżone czerniawemi szczytami obok rozpadlin, przepaści i dolin szmaragdowych z szumiącemi potokami. Tam jeszcze na szczęście, niema śladu przedsiębiorczej i wyzyskującej wszystko na swą korzyść ręki fabrykanta. W dalszej podróży potrąciliśmy o ten mały zakątek Marylandu, zraszany wodami Potomaku, aby dosięgnąć miasta Cumberland o wiele znaczniejszego od skromnej stolicy Annapolis, którą przyćmiewa już całkowicie potężne Baltimore, gdzie właśnie ześrodkowuje się cale przemysłowe życie Stanu. Są wszakże i tu okolice miłe dla oka z kwitnącem rolnictwem, choć cała ta ziemia takie ma pokłady rudy żelaznej i węgla, że wystarcza bodaj ruszyć motyką jej powierzchnię, aby już z nich czerpać. „Ale oto zachodnia Wirginia, gdzie kwestya utrzymania w dalszym ciągu niewolnictwa tak zawzięcie była popierana w czasie wojny Secessyjnej przeciw humanitarnym dążeniom obywateli reszty kraju, że aż przyszło do rozdziału, który się dotychczas utrzymał. Jest to piękny szmat ziemi poprzerywany, szczególniej w strunie wschodniej, górami Appalache; tu rolnictwo z górnictwem przyjaźnie podają sobie ręce. Oprócz pokładów żelaza i węgla są i żupy solne tak bogate, że mogą zaspakajać potrzeby kuchni całego Państwa Zjednoczonego przez długie jeszcze wieki. Wprawdzie pominąłem stolicę Wirginii wschodniej, Charleston, którego nie należy brać za jedno z tym Charlestonem, do którego udał się mój współpartner Kymbale, ani też z tym trzecim jeszcze, który w tych również znajduje się stronach, lecz udałem się do Martinsburga, jednego z ważniejszych miast ziem nad Atlantykiem. Tak jest, i proszę mię nie łajać o to, droga matko, poświęciłem całą dobę tej podróży, a to jedynie, aby dopełnić miłego obowiązku oddania czci prochom wielkiego bohatera, Johna Browna, którego imię złączone jest na wieki z historyą wojny Secessyjnej. On to, jak sobie zapewne przypominasz, z małą garstką ludzi, ogrzanych równie szlachetnym uczuciem prawdziwej miłości bliźniego, podniósł pierwszy chorągiew anti-niewolniczą, a goniony i prześladowany przez plantatorów wirginijskich i milicyę, dostał się ranny do niewoli i skazany na powieszenie, skończył życie dnia 2-go grudnia l859 r. Przyznaj więc, że takiemu męczennikowi świętej sprawy, winien każdy uczciwy człowiek pamięć, cześć i uznanie. Stan Wirginii, to niegdyś kraj niewolnictwa w całem tego słowa znaczeniu i główny teatr wojny Secessyjnej, kraj dotychczas bogaty w lasy i zwierzynę ale także w pola uprawne, wydające kukurydzę, żyto, owies, a przedewszystkiem bawełnę, z czego i ja po części korzystam, nosząc koszule, i tytuń, co mi już jest obojętne, ponieważ nie należę do palących. Richmond, do którego zajechałem szczęśliwie, i jak data tego listu wskazuje, przed wymaganym w grze terminem, słusznie zaliczane do ważniejszych grodów wschodnich ziem Unii, leży na jednym brzegu rzeki James, gdy na drugim rozłożyło się niemniej wielkie Manchester. Dwie gwiazdy, jaśniejące obok siebie, czego zresztą w Ameryce częste mamy przykłady. Z budynków miejscowych zdążyłem już poznać tu Kapitol w stylu świątyni greckiej, nad którą brak tylko ateńskiego nieba. Zresztą zbyt wiele tu dla mnie fabryk, mianowicie tabacznych. Nie mam też zamiaru zwiedzania innych miast w tym kraju jak: Petersburga, Lynchburga, Norfolk i t. d. które choć mają swe znaczenie w przemyśle, choć o niejednym wspomina historya z czasów wojny Secessyjnej, lecz są do siebie podobne, jak bracia bliźniaki. Z przyjemnością natomiast spoglądam na ludność miejscową w 2/5 kreolską, przedstawiającą typy wspaniałe; a wielką pokusą są mi teraz pieczary podziemne, znajdujące się w pobliżu małej mieściny Luray, pieczary o których mówią, że przechodzą jeszcze swą oryginalnością sławne Mammoth Caves, w Kentucky. Wzmianka ostatnia przypomniała mi znów Helenę Nałęcz, która właśnie od tych grot podążyć musiała do przeznaczonego jej więzienia w Missouri, i pytam pełen niepokoju, jak sobie teraz poradzi przedewszystkiem z opłatą owej potrójnej kary trzech tysięcy dolarów!... Prawda, że mię rozumiesz, matko, jak mię ta myśl serdecznie może trapić... Przylepione dziś na rogach ulic afisze powiadomiły mię, że sławny, choć nieznany X. K. Z. otrzymał 10-ego czerwca punktów pięć i przechodzi do 5l przedziałki. Stanął więc na samym czele gry, bo chyba tylko ty, matko droga, możesz marzyć o tem, żebym go mym jutrzejszym rzutem kości wyprzedził. Ale czas zakończyć ten list i tak zbyt długi, więc całuję cię serdecznie podpisując swe imię, które obecnie ma tylko znaczenie nazwy konia wyścigowego na olbrzymim hypodromie gry Hypperbona. „Maks Réal.”